<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly Entertainment in Hidden Corners by ThePhoenixWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732927">Nightly Entertainment in Hidden Corners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter'>ThePhoenixWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests/Kink Meme [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All pairings listed are the established marriages or relationships, Anal Sex, But it is a group sex fic so everyone shares and it mixes around, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex, adding tags as I go, also thanks and shout out to my wonderful beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many of the original monastery students reunite for a week in the capital of Faerghus. As a way to pass time, the couples decide to share themselves and each other as a group once it hits midnight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests/Kink Meme [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since started not too long ago<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p><p>This was a request given on my curiouscat I filled, it was difficult to fill the prompt but I did try my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s great to see so many of our friends gathered here tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri smiled as he looked out across the dinner table. Familiar faces of the Blue Lions house and allies who joined during the academy days were sitting in chairs beside one another. Not all alumni had been able to attend, but there were plenty who had come. That included Almyran King Claude and his wife Hilda who left their post to visit; Duke Ferdinand and Duchess Dorothea sat side by side along one side of the table; husbands Ashe and Dedue who had left their inn temporarily closed sat discussing which dish try first; Margrave Sylvain and his wife Mercedes; and lastly Duke Felix with his spouse Annette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth grabbed Dimitri’s hand and looked out at her group of allies, “I’m glad you could all make it. I know it wasn’t easy getting a week away to come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re glad to be here,” Mercedes said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As happy as we all are,” Sylvain added, “I think we shouldn’t let the food go cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, “I suppose you’re right. Eat to your heart’s content.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan to after the full day’s ride here.” Felix huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed as they dug into the dishes: fish, poultry, fruits and grains, and steak were spread out among the dining table. Dishes were passed around where all were able to get their fill, much to the satisfaction of all in attendance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessert was served after, with only a select few like Dimitri, Dedue, and Sylvain having enough room to continue. Conversation was spread throughout the dinner, as the group discussed different events in their life and how things had changed since they had returned to their daily lives after the war. Most notably Byleth had been in the process of restarting the academy with funded support from the church and the Kingdom.   Her husband Dimitri backed the notion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the plates and silverware had been cleared, the group continued their discussions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see Almyra has been in better shape with you and Hilda in charge,” Byleth complimented as she poured herself a second glass of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were doing fine before. But it does help they have a master strategist and genius diplomat running the operation now,” Claude smirked as he looked over to Hilda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does.” Hilda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of operations,” Dimitri asked, “Is it true Almyra often has extravagant parties?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda giggled, “Verrry extravagant. We don’t participate in the private ones and only do the big public ones, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any reason you two don’t?” Annette chipped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda toyed with her earring as she replied, “Well, considering they often involve sharing your partner in a big group, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix could be heard choking on his drink at the information, concerning Annette as she checked that her husband was alright. For many of them who had been raised in high society as nobles or even just as commoners in Faerghus, the thought of sharing your spouse so openly between people seemed such a foreign concept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda shrugged as she continued, “I wouldn’t mind going to one, but it would have to be with people I really know. Often the ones we get invited to we don’t know everyone, so we don’t get involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes teased, “I wouldn’t mind the thought either. But yes, I do think it would have to be a group of people I felt very comfortable with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain cried out, “Mercie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group blushed as the two talked so openly about it.Claude was seemingly undisturbed by Hilda talking about how she would be fine having sex in a group while Sylvain seemed mortified at the thought of Mercedes being so interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Hilda and Mercedes,” Byleth said, “If I knew the people attending, I could get involved with other men or women.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri tensed visibly, unsure what to say in response. While he was rather protective of her, years of marriage had soothed his insecurities enough to know Byleth would stay at his side. Whatever she wanted: he wanted to provide. If she desired something like opening themselves up to such festivities, he would not stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Byleth wanted to, I would follow her example,” Dimitri muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If someone like Byleth was involved,” Dorothea winked at the woman in question, “I would definitely be there. Right Ferdie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand blushed, fidgeting in his chair as he looked down at his hands on the table. He seemed to open his mouth as if to say something a few times, only to close it again. He resigned to a simple nod, not sure what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda offered, “Well, there seems to be a few of us interested. What if we did a big celebration like that here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind,” Mercedes said, “But I think it’s best we have a night to think on it and discuss it separately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Felix said, standing up from the table, “Annette and I are going to set up in our room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annette got up as well, but walked over to Mercedes first and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at what Annette said and everyone else wished them a good night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?” Ashe asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That she’d have Felix convinced by the end of the night,” Mercedes chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re serious about it,” Byleth offered, “We can have everyone interested join us at midnight in the ballroom. We have couches there for lounging and it would be a big enough space instead of someone’s quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group seemed in agreement about the idea, and the night soon came to a close with everyone going to their respective quarters that Byleth and Dimitri offered them to stay in. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since started not too long ago<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth said as she stripped for bed, looking at Dimitri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering how often everyone was able to get away from their responsibilities, they all should enjoy this special time doing something memorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I feel about sharing you, Beloved,” Dimitri stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood with arms crossed and frowning, deep in thought. Byleth put a hand on his arm and nodded. She understood that Dimitri would struggle as he was rather protective of her, along with the fact that he had always been insecure about himself. While things had improved, Byleth could tell that the thoughts were festering since they had left dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting others touch Byleth and trust she would still want him back would be hard for him. Dimitri often battled with his thoughts about Byleth realizing she could do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I think it would be something new for us,” Byleth offered, “And it would build your trust because I will be by your side once it’s done, Dimitri.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looked at her softly, recognizing that tone of voice. It meant Byleth was set on an outcome and nothing would change her mind. It gave him reassurance to hear her confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could also rationalize that seeing Byleth being offered other choices and still choosing him would provide peace of mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sharing in the moment would be different in person. To hold back his instincts to claim her would be hard to fight, and seeing someone else embrace her would be difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to join. There is nothing wrong with declining their offer. If the others decide to, that doesn’t mean we have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, if you want, I will do this,” Dimitri said as he took her smaller hands in his, “But promise me you will come back to me once everything is over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comfortingly rubbed her thumb over the palm of Dimitri’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since started not too long ago<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, everyone gathered and the day went on as normal. No one mentioned what was offered last night, as they were going to wait after dinner. Other than Mercedes informing Annette of the current plan. The agreement was anyone who wanted to join Claude and Hilda in the ballroom at midnight wanted to be part of the festivities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri and Byleth bathed to prep themselves for the night, cleaning each other off and choosing casual clothes. Considering the occasion, it was best to not get too complicated with multiple layers with complex fastenings as they would only get in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made their way down the hall of the ballroom an hour before midnight. They prepped the elaborate space by bringing in chests filled with bottles of various liquors. Water pitchers chilled and ready with some light foods were spread out on the small tables for rejuvenation when needed. They didn’t dare ask the servants to set up the ballroom as they would question what the occasion was. This night was meant to be a well-kept secret between friends and lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrangements were set. And midnight soon arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first to arrive were Hilda and Claude, who were delighted to see the arrangements set up for a long night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think anyone else will come?” Claude asked Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure myself. It would be a stretch to say everyone will attend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not, I’m sure we could entertain ourselves for the night,” Claude teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of light conversation, Sylvain and Mercedes arrived with Annette and Felix in tow. Mercedes and Annette seemed excited to see everyone who had already gathered for the festivities. Sylvain was content to sneak off and snack on a food tray left on one table, dragging Felix over with him. The rest grabbed water for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe and Dedue came shortly after, welcomed with open arms. Ferdinand and Dorothea were the last to join, thankful the others hadn’t started yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Byleth said, “It seems everyone was able to come. I guess we can start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes interjected, “We should though have a signal if it becomes too much for a person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue,” Byleth offered, “Say blue to tell the others to stop. Snap if you can’t speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, let’s start then.” Mercedes agreed, smiling as she held onto Sylvain’s arm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since started not too long ago<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p><p>This was a request given on my curiouscat I filled, it was difficult to fill the prompt but I did try my best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth watched as the couples all stayed with themselves for the first few minutes of the night. Most decided to sit on different couches or stand near the center of the room. Everyone was unsure where to start. It seemed all in attendance decided their spouse was a safe bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eye caught movement though, with Claude seeming to kiss Hilda’s cheek as a farewell before walking his way over to Byleth and Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Claude greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I’m surprised to see you,” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri felt his body go tense as the reality of tonight set in. Claude wanted to be with Byleth. His wife squeezed his hand, which calmed his nerves to a degree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the lords should set an example, that’s all,” Claude shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my leave then,” Dimitri said as he started to step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri was surprised when two hands caught his hips, Claude looking up to meet his surprised gaze. Two firm hands were on either side of his torso holding him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was thinking of getting you off,” Claude said casually, “If that’s okay with you, Dimitri.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri felt his face burn at the confession, squirming in the other’s grasp. He had misread Claude as being only after Byleth, and the hand currently snaking around to his ass confirmed it. Claude was rather attractive, especially with those soft green eyes looking at him.  It just never crossed Dimitri’s mind that someone would want </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be fine, Claude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude shook his head, “I want to hear you say it. That you want me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri knew he was probably flushed red in his face. Byleth had always told him he got that way when flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” Dimitri muttered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude then put two hands on either side of Dimitri’s shirt and tugged him down to the proper height for a kiss. Dimitri responded earnestly, putting two hands on either side of Claude’s waist. Byleth stood on the side smiling as the two made out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri jolted when a strong hand grabbed his bulge from the outside of his pants, Claude smiling against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s pretty big,” Byleth commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve handled worse,” Claude replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He now had his hand underneath Dimitri’s clothes, palming at his cock. Dimitri responded by leaning into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude then got on his knees and pulled down Dimitri’s pants enough to get access to his dick. Dimitri whined in response, the cold air and embarrassment getting the better of him. He didn’t dare look up in case anyone else was watching what they were doing. The idea of making eye contact with someone else while he was exposed like this seemed far too humiliating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright,” Claude reassured as he pumped a hand around Dimitri, “I want you to keep your eyes on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Dimitri followed what Claude said, keeping focused on the man knelt before him. Claude seemed to be thinking about how he wanted to do this. He decided on first licking a stripe up the underside of Dimitri’s cock and kissing the tip. Once he got a satisfactory shiver out of Dimitri, Claude started to go down on the other’s dick. Dimitri gasped and put two hands in Claude’s hair to ground himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude sucked Dimitri off in stride, slowly moving his way down until he was nuzzled against a full bush of blonde hair. Claude held there for a moment. He smiled at how his hollowed cheeks and throat were sending Dimitri into a tizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri whined as his partner then started to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instincts told him to fuck Claude’s pretty little mouth open and make those lips drool. His brain told him not to choke Claude. He followed his more rational side for now, gently running his fingers through dark locks to keep temptation at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Claude looked up at him that Dimitri lost his composure. Seeing puffy lips and half lidded emerald looking up started a fire in him. Dimitri held Claude in place with both hands as he started slamming himself back and forth out of his partner’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude thankfully took the brunt of the abuse well. He let out small whines and hums but never gagged. His eyes watered and closed tight which then gave way to tears which rolled down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty when you take cock like that, Claude.” Byleth praised, “Such a good slut for my husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude gave a thumbs up, then put his hands back to Dimitri’s thighs to steady himself. Dimitri was close at this point. He could tell based on how his movements were slowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to pull out,” Dimitri panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude opened his eyes to give a defiant look, pushing himself down to the hilt and holding still. Dimitri almost argued until the man under him swallowed around his dick. There was no room for argument then as Dimitri came from the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri moaned as Claude drank down everything he was given, sucking out every last drop until Dimitri was dry. Once everything was done, Claude pulled up the other’s pants and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dimitri stuttered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Your Majesty.” Claude spoke out in a graveled voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri then offered a hand to Claude to help him stand, which the other took. The two exchanged a tender kiss and embrace, then separated from one another. </span>
  <span>Dimitri then walked over to Byleth, whispering in her ear he was going to sit and rest beside Dedue and Ashe who were talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which then left Claude and Byleth to themselves. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claudeleth time baby</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since started not too long ago<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p><p>This was a request given on my curiouscat I filled, it was difficult to fill the prompt but I did try my best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Enjoy the performance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude stood proudly before Byleth, wiping his face clean of the tears and drool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Byleth smirked, pressing her body against Claude’s, “But if you’re up for it, I would definitely enjoy experiencing you for myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude shrugged, “I’d be up for the challenge. But you better be ready, Hilda says I can be rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll have to judge that for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo walked their way over to one of the couches on the outer sides of the ballroom. Byleth sat on the plush seat, Claude climbing into her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth kissed Claude softly, wrapping her arms around his waist to help him keep his balance. He returned the kiss. She could taste Dimitri’s cum on his tongue, a taste she was very familiar with at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two embraced for awhile, holding one another with wandering hands.  Eventually Claude stood up to strip, Byleth following his example. He then laid her down gently on her back against the couch. Byleth smiled at him, wrapping two hands around his neck while he climbed on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, By.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth laughed at his remark, pulling their bodies closer together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re rather handsome yourself, pretty boy.” Byleth teased into his ear,  “Now how about you fuck me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude followed her direction by prepping her. He rubbed two fingers around her cunt, lubing his fingers with her slick. He pushed his middle and ring finger in, surprised at how wet she was for him. Byleth let out a soft moan, opening her legs for better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth rubbed herself against his hand as he put a third finger in and spread her open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Claude-” Byleth whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude held true to his word, pumping his cock with the hand covered in Byleth’s slick and lined himself up. He gasped once inside, wincing from the wet heat enveloping him. Hilda was one to normally top him, so to be in control like this was not common for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started slowly, not wanting to push Byleth too far. She soon proved impatient as she shifted her hips against his as a sign to move faster. Claude took the cue. He hooked the back of her knees with his arms and pushed her down, thrusting in with everything he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude was sure some of the other guests were watching them. He could see Hilda smirking as she sat next to Ferdinand and Dorothea. The couple seemed unsure what to do, with Ferdinand blushing profusely at the act happening across the ballroom. Meanwhile, Dorothea simply sipped on her wine glass as if she was watching a mundane opera. But right now there were more pressing matters at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was nearly screaming below him, crying out with how he pushed himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was used to Dimitri being rough with her and being pounded into. But her husband was far less precise with his movements, which Claude had the advantage of. What the Almyran King lacked in strength he made up for in accuracy, jutting himself upwards to hit her g spot. Byleth was gasping and out of breath from how he moved. She finished when Claude pinched her nipples with one hand, sending her over the edge and making her clamp down hard on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude cried out as Byleth squeezed him, finishing soon after inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Claude gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out slowly, watching with a bit of pride at the cum slowly leaking out of Byleth. They both laid on their sides, the two squeezing in on the small space of the couch cushions and laid in the afterglow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we rest for a bit?” Claude asked, pressing Byleth against his chest, “I’m rather exhausted myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind, I’m ready for a nap myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude softly laughed,  draping his shirt over both of them. Between the body heat they shared, he felt comfortable as they both drifted off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri walked his way over to Dedue and Ashe on tender legs, the couple smiling and offering him a glass of water. He took the drink and thanked the two of them, sitting where Dedue was between Ashe and himself. </p><p>“Have you enjoyed yourself so far?” Ashe said. </p><p>Dimitri blushed, clutching both hands around the glass. The knowing look on both of his friend’s faces did nothing to ease his nerves. </p><p>“Yes, I have. What about yourselves?” </p><p>Dimitri shifted, unsure where the conversation should go.</p><p>“It’s been great so far,” Ashe smiled, “We’re both just unsure on where to start interacting with the others.”</p><p>Dedue added, “I think many couples are. Most have stayed to talking for now..” </p><p>Dimitri nodded, but was glad to look and see out that Hilda was now sitting in between Ferdinand and Dorothea. Based on Hilda’s hand trailing up Dorothea's thigh as Ferdinand watched,  it was safe to say where those three were heading. He was flushed to see Byleth now naked across the room as well. Claude mounting on top of her in missionary position on one of the couches. This was sure to be a big night for everyone. </p><p>“If you’d like,” Dimitri mumbled, “I’d be willing to offer myself. If you’ll have me.” </p><p>Ashe’s face grew red at the proposition, and Dedue seemed to look away shyly. Dimitri felt himself heating up from the two of them eyeing him.</p><p>“Of course,” Ashe smiled, “But I know you’re probably tired after Claude-”</p><p>“-I’ll just need some time to recover from that. But I would be glad to do other things for either of you.”</p><p>Dimitri saw Ashe’s hand reach for Dedue’s, almost in reassurance. </p><p>“Dedue, is it alright if Dimitri and I take control?” Ashe asked softly, “I’d like you to allow others to take care of you.” </p><p>“I appreciate your concern Ashe, but I am not worth the trouble.” </p><p>“You aren’t any trouble, Dedue.” Dimitri added in. “It’s time I repay you for everything you’ve done for me.” </p><p>After a moment of thought, Dedue nodded. It was a slight tilt of the head enough to indicate to Dimitri and Ashe that he was giving permission.</p><p>Dimitri started to kiss Dedue’s neck, earning a groan as he nipped and sucked the delicate skin.</p><p>Ashe’s free hand went to Dedue’s bulge. Dedue jolted as he felt Ashe pull down his pants, fighting the instinct to cover himself. He allowed Ashe to stroke him, spreading his legs wider to allow his partner better access.</p><p>Dedue still felt unsure as Dimitri was looking at him, wide eyed and staring at his cock. </p><p>“Beautiful,” Dimitri breathed out. </p><p>Dedue gasped, whining from the praise and his husband’s hand pumping him even faster. He could tell the overwhelming feeling of his liege and husband was getting to him, embarrassed at the thought he might finish so soon. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Ashe stopped and removed his hand. </p><p>“Not yet,” Ashe said.</p><p>Ashe then nudged Dimitri to stand, positioning Dedue and himself on the couch. Dedue was on his back with his clothes removed and Ashe between his legs in missionary position. Ashe stripped his pants, looking down with lidded eyes at his husband. </p><p>Dimitri kneeled next to the couch, unsure where to position himself. </p><p>“Here,” Ashe nudged Dedue until he laid on his side with his front facing Dimitri. He was still interlocked with Ashe, one of Dedue’s legs resting up on Ashe’s shoulder. “You can use your hand or mouth if you feel comfortable.” </p><p>Dimitri let out a small thank you to Ashe, now feeling flustered as he looked at the cock in front of him. He was unsure where to start as he had only been with Byleth, and performing oral on a dick was uncharted territory. He tried to follow Claude’s example, trying to remember how he had done it. </p><p>He started with a kiss on Dedue’s tip, causing the man under him to buck. Dimitri could see Ashe was now grabbing a vial of oil out of his pants, coating his fingers before bringing his hand between Dedue’s legs. Dimitri went back to the task at hand, giving a few experimental licks on the side of Dedue’s cock. From there, Dimitri decided to take the plunge and try to get all the way down to the base. </p><p>It proved a bigger struggle than he thought. Dedue’s length was far more intimidating as it was nearing the back of his throat, and his body wanted to gag in response to the intrusion. Dimitri held the instinct down, starting to move himself back on Dedue’s dick once he was nearly able to take the full length. He wanted to follow what Claude had done for him, sucking his cheeks in and lapping at the underside of Dedue’s cock. It was probably far sloppier and slower though when Dimitri tried, but he was determined to make Dedue feel good. </p><p>Dimitri pushed himself farther down Dedue’s cock as the three continued, finally hitting full hilt at one point and almost choking. It didn’t deter him, he wanted to prove he could keep up and please his partners. </p><p>“Are you new at this, Dimitri?” Ashe asked, now working a third finger into Dedue. </p><p>Dimitri pulled off, embarrassed by the question. He was hoping to hide it better. </p><p>“I’m afraid so. Is it that obvious?” </p><p>“You’re doing wonderful, but you look unsure. Just relax and don’t push yourself too hard.” Ashe chuckled. </p><p>Thankfully Dimitri took the advice, going at a leisurely pace and relaxing his body while Dedue ran a hand through his blond locks. </p><p>Dedue suddenly thrusted forward, Dimitri having to pull back last second so as to not deep throat him. Ashe was now pushing his cock into Dedue, head thrown back as he slid his way in. Dimitri continued staring at the scene before him until the hand at the back of his head gently nudged him forward to continue. </p><p>Dimitri continued sucking Dedue off as Ashe began fucking him feverently. Dedue was content from what Dimitri could tell. He was softly panting, an occasional moan when Ashe hit deep with a hand tightened in Dimitri’s hair. Dimitri swirled his tongue along the side of Dedue’s cock and moved himself back and forth. </p><p>“I’m close,” Dedue said, tugging on Dimitri’s hair to move him away. </p><p>Dimitri pulled off, stroking Dedue with one hand as Ashe continued slamming himself in. Dedue finished soon after and came over Dimitri’s face, painting him in white streaks. Ashe pushed in a few more times before holding still, cumming inside his spouse. </p><p>The three caught their breaths before Dedue picked up his discarded shirt and began to wipe Dimitri clean. He ran the cloth over soft pink lips and cheeks painted red from embarrassment. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Dedue. I would have moved if I was concerned about it.” Dimitri said. </p><p>All of them then got dressed, Dedue’s shirt now stained with cum. Dedue then rested along the couch, his legs on Dimitri’s lap and his head on Ashe’s legs. Ashe ran his fingers through white locks, smiling at his partner. Dimitri ran his hands along Dedue’s thighs, trying to relax the muscles after their session. </p><p>“Thank you both for allowing me to join you,” Dimitri said.</p><p>“Anytime, Dimitri.” Ashe replied. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>